


The Android Employee

by Zonee



Series: What Comes After [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonee/pseuds/Zonee
Summary: Turns out having an android employee is a lot different now that androids are alive. Captain Jeffrey Fowler finds himself in situations he never signed up for when he took the job.A few small snippets of Connor at the workplace.Can be read independently from the series.
Relationships: Connor & Jeffrey Fowler
Series: What Comes After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Android Employee

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random indeed.

"Connor! Stop playing with that puppy and get back to work!" Captain Fowler yelled from the top of the stairs to his office. 

Connor, who sat crossed legged on the floor with Tina's new rescue puppy between his legs, stopped the game of tug of war and looked up at Fowler. His brown eyes could rival the puppy’s at that moment, looking like he'd been caught in the act of doing something he shouldn't. 

"Yes, sir." Connor said. He let the puppy have the small toy and gave it one last, gentle stroke on the back. Fowler could practically hear the collective mental 'aww' of the surrounding people. 

Fowler sighed and massaged his temple. He never should have allowed Tina to bring the puppy to work, even if there was no one else to look after it. A part of his reasoning for allowing her to bring it was because he knew they all needed something to lift their spirits. He hadn't considered what effect Connor would have on the situation. If it wasn’t causing such a disturbance, he would have let Connor play with the puppy for as long as he wanted. As it were, the whole bullpen was at a stand still as people craned their necks to get a look at the crime fighting android huddled on the floor with the puppy, smiling and chatting to it with a baby voice. They couldn't afford to waste time, not when his precinct was severly understaffed and more and more cases arrived on his desk every hour. Connor looked wistfully at the puppy all the way back to his desk.

Sometimes being Captain meant making difficult choices. 

*  
*  
*

"Care to explain why the hell this table is filled with dirt?" captain Fowler already felt a massive headache coming on, looking at multiple small heaps of dirt organized side by side on one of the bullpen tables. This was one of the first relatively quiet days at the precinct in weeks. The last thing Fowler expected was to walk in on an impromptu gardening project.

Connor stood in front of the table holding a potted plant. Another empty pot stood by his feet. 

"I was determining which soil to use to repot this plant. It needs new nutrients or it's going to die." Connor explained matter-of-factly. "Detective Collins asked me to take care of all the plants in this precinct.” 

"Hey, don't blame this on me, kid." Ben held up his hands innocently, spinning in his chair to face them. “I meant that you should water them, not plant a whole garden. Where did you even get all this?” 

“At the Urban Farms for Detroit. They gave them to me for free.” Connor said. 

Ben opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Fowler waved him off. He spun his chair back and focused back on his terminal. 

“I want all this cleaned up within the hour. Next time you have my permission to take any dying plants home. And I can’t believe I’m saying this; don’t bring any more dirt into my precinct. Understood?” Fowler said, eager for that next cup of coffee. 

“Understood.” Connor agreed, focusing back on the dirt. 

Fowler got his cup of coffee. On his way back to his office, he saw Connor dip two fingers into a sample of soil and put them to his mouth, licking them. Fowler just shook his head and got back to work. 

*  
*  
*

“What is it you don’t understand about sick leave?” Fowler said, exasperated. He sat in his office chair, staring Connor down. It was too early in the morning for this shit. 

“I’m functioning at full capacity, Captain. Correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t you have to be sick in order to be on ‘sick leave’?” Connor argued. He had chosen to stand instead of sitting down, though Fowler had offered. 

“Connor, you almost died yesterday. There is nothing wrong with taking a few days off to process everything.” Fowler said. He was beginning to understand Hank’s protectiveness of the kid. 

Connor was about to argue back, but Fowler wasn’t having it. He held up a hand to shut him up. Connor was still spinning that damn coin over his knuckles, and was bouncing one leg restlessly. Fowler was good at spotting tells in his staff, and though Connor’s face was as neutral as ever, Fowler knew he was agitated. Even if Connor himself didn’t. 

“You were the ones who wanted equal rights. This is me giving you equal rights. Go home. Get some rest. If I see you back here again before your leave is up, I’m going to personally escort you out those doors. You got that?” Fowler said firmly. “And that means no remote working either.” he added, closing that loophole before it could form. 

Connor’s face remained neutral. He nodded, and Fowler sighed. “Dismissed.” he said. He watched Connor walk stiffly out of the precinct. Hopefully he would make it back home before Hank woke up to see Connor missing and called Fowler to yell at him for exploiting android labor. Sometimes he didn’t know which one of them was more stubborn. 

*  
*  
*

“Connor! Turn your skin back on!” was a sentence Fowler never thought he would yell across the bullpen. The android had the sense to look guilty as he touched the LED on his temple and turned his skin projection back on, his familiar features and hair flowing back over his white chassis. 

“Did you hear that? He fuckin’ threatened me!” Gavin accused, gesturing at Connor, who was beginning to look sheepish. The two of them stood in the middle of the precinct, too far apart to have been in a physical altercation. The whole floor of people had stopped in their tracks to watch. Hank leaned back in his chair with a wide lopsided grin, a clear contrast to the shocked, surprised or even unnerved expressions on everyone else. 

“Both of you, in my office. Now!” Fowler ordered, walking back inside and sitting down at his desk with a heavy sigh without seeing if they were following. Gavin rushed in, Connor coming up behind and closing the door. 

“You fuckin’ heard him! He threatened me!” Gavin repeated. 

“I admit that I overreacted, sir, but detective Reed was obstructing an important case I’m working on and wouldn’t leave me alone when-” Connor began, hands out placatingly like the negotiator he was programmed to be. 

“I’m not running a fucking daycare here. I don’t care who started it. I want both of you to act like professionals on the fucking job! Do I make myself clear?” Fowler yelled. 

Gavin was about to protest and Fowler cut him off with a raised palm. “I don’t wanna hear it. Stop being an asshole and get back to work, Reed.” he ordered. Gavin sneered, but obeyed. He glared at Connor on the way out and would have shoulder checked him if Connor hadn’t easily stepped out of his way. He slammed the door behind him. 

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I won’t tell you not to stand up for yourself if anyone’s giving you crap, but we can’t afford negative press about you right now. You know that. I expected better from you.” he said, the words heavy on his tongue. To be honest, he couldn’t blame the kid for snapping like that. Fowler hadn’t heard exactly what Gavin had called him, but he imagined it to be something about him being a machine. He did see when Connor turned off his skin projection however, confirming that he was, indeed, a machine, before telling Gavin to fuck off. It was the first time Fowler had heard him swear. 

Connor bowed his head, ashamed. “I know. It won’t happen again.” He knew better than Fowler about the still delicate public image the androids needed to uphold, especially the ones allowed back to the workplace. It wasn’t fair, but life had never been fair. They were both acutely aware of it. 

“Ask Miller if you need any additional help with the case." Fowler said, wordlessly dismissing him. 

"Thank you, Captain." Connor said earnestly and headed for the door. 

“And try to not let anyone under your skin again” Fowler said, with a little quirk of his eyebrow and a hint of a smile. Connor stopped, and Fowler concentrated back on his work before Connor could scan his expression. With the stressful job Fowler had, he had to allow himself the smallest of amusements once in a while, even if they were terrible puns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> If anyone reading this is also reading my fic 'Where There Is Nothing' in the Lucifer fandom: I'm late with an update but it is coming! Thank you for your patience! I've been having a rough time lately and needed to write something more light hearted for now, hence this silliness.


End file.
